This invention relates to core chucks.
While there have been a number of chucks designed for use in processes where, for example, a roll of material must be held on a supporting shaft, most previous designs have suffered from one or more drawbacks. Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,792,868 issued Feb. 19, 1975, 3,963,250 issued June 15, 1976, and 3,993,317 issued Nov. 23, 1976 provide improvements overcoming most of the prior problems. It has remained difficult, however, to design chucks that provide optimum performance, and can be used with variable size and over-size cores, under both light and heavy loads.